Risen
Risen are individuals who have acquired powers through living multiple lives (as various beings and in various realms) that impressed De’ebolus. When a human does something impactful that causes De'ebolus to take notice, that person will revive as an Eelekti after death; this marks the person as a Risen, initiating the start of the reincarnation cycle. If the Risen is successful at impressing De'ebolus in each lifetime, they will be deemed worthy to be reborn as a Pureblood Risen in their fifth and final life.' ''All skills a Risen acquires are retained from all lifetimes; however, they do not fully come into effect until the Pureblood stage. The one exception to this is the skills gained during the Eelekti lifetime, which carry over into the second human life. Risen Life Stages First Stage: Human ''' A human who lives their life in such a way that they change or impact the course of history on their Seed, gaining the interest of De'ebolus. Upon that person's death, they will inhabit their Eelekti husk in the Silulis. This marks the person as a Risen. '''Second stage: Eelekti. The second stage Risen revives as an Eelekti, and must survive 100 Earth years in the Ersian''' Silulis, with its bizarre patchwork of Ersian biomes and mashups of flora and fauna. Monstrous animals are constantly out to hunt any Eelekti down, and the environment itself is against them. Any Eelekti must develop keen survival skills to overcome such an environment. If any second stage Risen-Eelekti survive the 100-year lifetime, they will either die and fade away, or leave their legacy to the Eelekti and be reborn as a new human by De’ebo, with any skills they acquired retained. Eelekti who die before the end of their natural life are not reborn. '''Third Stage: 2nd Human Life. '''The Risen lives as a human again (in either one of the five main Seeds, or a cut-off Outlier). They will be more naturally adept at survival skills, quicker-witted, and overall have an easier times learning things and mastering skills they never excelled in -- all with the raw memory of their past lives gone. In this lifetime, the Risen will face added challenges; they may be forced to live during wartime, or undergo great struggles. If the Risen proves that they can accomplish impressive things (once again altering the course of history) with their extra-human abilities and skills, De’ebolus will reincarnate them as an Arkn or a Dekn. '''Fourth stage: Arkn or Dekn. The Risen is born in the Lathrym as either an Arkn or a Dekn, with all of the powers possessed by those races. Unlike in the Third Stage, they retain none of the skills or abilities from their previous lives (as life in the Lathrym differs so greatly that of Ersis that such things would be of no use). Once the Risen once again lives an impactful life, De’ebolus will grant them one last life as a Pureblood Risen. Fifth stage: Pureblood Risen. The Risen is born into their third human life. In time, they will acquire the raw memories, skills, and abilities of all of their previous lives. They also inherit their full powers from their Arkn or Dekn lifetime, which grow stronger as they age. More on Pureblood Risen Pureblood Risen are glow slightly at birth. They have the full powers of an Arkn or Dekn, but are often weaker at channeling it. Regaining their memories happens gradually, with splitting headaches and seizures often accompanying it. Every month, they get a particularly bad headache as they acquire a burst of memories. These initial headaches cause Pureblood Risen to act differently and in very odd ways. It can cause blurring of memories and of people’s identities, at times even causing partial to full amnesia of a person’s current life. These headaches can range in severity, and every Pureblood Risen reacts differently to the headache-seizures. Some pass out from the force of these headaches; others must isolate themselves during this period, due to the threat of losing control their body and physically acting out their memories. Risen often must hide their identity, as Risen are seen as just a myth and the Ythen are very likely to kill any Risen they find. The Ythen see Risen as a threat to their power and moderate them more harshly than normal citizens because of this. In this final lifetime, De'ebolus grants the Risen one wish (to be fulfilled if he sees fit). Category:Characters Category:Universe X Category:Risen Category:Races Category:Characters (Universe X)